


Auld Lang Syne

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote for a male fan on tumblr, but could also work for a female as well...</p><p>It's New Year's Eve and Rupert has a special plan for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

He sent you a text, telling you not to even worry about the party that you two had originally planned on going to. You already had your suit picked out for the infamous Gatiss New Year’s bash, so you were completely confused as to what your loving boyfriend had in mind. But Rupert was always full of surprised.

“Dress comfortable.” He said in the voicemail he had left you while you were in the shower. “I got something out of storage today and we’re going to use it.” A list of dirty things ran through your mind, because Rupert had a bad habit of innuendo, but you shook it from your head and placed your suit back on the hanger. You dressed in your favorite pair of jeans and a loose shirt. It was kind of nice, not having to dress up. You just wished you knew what he had planned.

About thirty minutes later, he sent you a text telling you he was outside. You grabbed your wallet and keys and walked out to see him in a black and red jacket, a red helmet, and a beautiful red motorbike. Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open.

“What do you think?” He asked. “Isn’t she a beauty?”

“Is this yours?” You asked. He smiled and handed you a black helmet. You quickly put it on as he climbed onto the bike.

“Come on darling.” He said. “We don’t have all night.” You chuckled and climbed onto the back of the bike. He started her up and drove the both of you to an empty piece of land along the river.

“Rupert, sweetie, what are we doing here?” You asked as he parked the bike.

“A surprise.” He said. “I hate going to Mark’s. Someone, usually me, always ends up too drunk. And this is our first New Year’s together. I didn’t want to be so drunk that I forgot it.” You smiled at him. He laid a blanket down on the grass. The two of you set down. You could hear them counting down from all over.

“Three. Two. One.” You said. “Happy New…” You were cut off by him gently kissing you. You gasped a bit and smiled, kissing him back. When you broke apart, you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?” Rupert sang into your ear. You smiled, listening to the sound of him singing that old song. The two of you set on the ground, watching as the beautiful fireworks lit up the sky to welcome in the New Year. And it was the best New Year’s you had had in a long time.


End file.
